1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to systems and methods for punching, perforating and folding of sheets in a printing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Photocopiers have become standard equipment in today's offices, enabling businesses to increase productivity and efficiency. Today's photocopying systems provide high-speed reproduction with ease of use. Additionally, current photocopying systems offer end-to-end capability from feeding to finishing that includes features such as sorting, collating and binding. Many systems combine several features to further increase productivity and ease of use by the operator.
Sheet folding systems are in use in many photocopying systems using various folding techniques, such as folding rollers and knife-edge folding assistance devices. Further, hole punchers, sheet perforators, and sheet inverters are used to enhance photocopying and document publication.
An important element of a photocopying system is the ability to handle large complicated print jobs with minimal user input. Systems exist that automate document handling, copying and finishing, such as hole punching, sheet perforation, and/or folding, with minimal user input. This reliability and ease of use further enables increases in user productivity. Such systems are needed that provide capabilities to photocopying systems.